


Ignition

by The Ancient Texts (Netbug009)



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: During Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/The%20Ancient%20Texts
Summary: It wasn't every day a rusty tow truck like him got to go to a party like this.
Relationships: Tow Mater/Holley Shiftwell
Kudos: 4





	Ignition

It wasn't every day a rusty tow truck like him got to go to a party like this. The lights danced in a plethora of neon colors against the contrasting ground, bouncing off the metallic statues that Mater had overheard some other cars saying was the "art" that made this place at "art museum." (He didn't know art could spin around like that!) The food was strange, unique, delicious, and something he had no plans to go near ever again.

And then there was the Jaguar he'd just passed.

The Jaguar that was heading back in his direction.

"H-Hello."

She was stuttering. Was she shy? Shy around him? And then it hit the truck; there was the slightest chance that a car was actually interested in _him_. A car that was really, _really_ beautiful.

And Mater's new goal for the evening became helping the shy lady loosen up a little and have a conversation. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why _helllllo!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an interview with Mr. Cable Guy, where he commented that Mater was excited that a girl was actually interested in him. Or so Mater thought.


End file.
